


It All Starts With A Kiss

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL OF IT, Fluff, Gabriel's Different Types of Kisses, It's All Gabriel's Fault, Kisses, Multi, Team Free Love Get Together, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Love get-together fic.  It all starts with Gabriel's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricksterangelgabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tricksterangelgabriel).



> Here was the prompt I received: It was Gabriel’s kisses <3 Gabriels kisses ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡The brotherly forehead kiss for Castiel (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧The teasing mistletoe kiss for Dean (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧The soft, caring, loving kisses for Sammy (ﾉ♥ヮ♥)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧*: ･ﾟ✧ and you put TFL and I NEED IT
> 
> And I was guilty of looking at this and my first thought was TFL KISSES. And then the fic happened. Whee! <3 Hope y'all enjoy!

 

 

It was all Gabriel's fault.  Upon retrospection, Castiel supposed that this was not entirely unexpected.  Nor could he bring himself to regret the series of events that brought their...flock together.  Odd, certainly, with two humans in their midst, but...very much theirs.  

 

~!~

 

"Bro!"  

  
Castiel looked up at the sight of Gabriel, bounding towards him, an armful of....were those....colored baby chicks?  "Gabriel."  

  
Gabriel stepped up into mid-air and planted a kiss on Castiel's forehead.  "Come on.  We need to go prank Dean.  I'm going to cover his bed in these."  

  
Castiel blinked after Gabriel's form, heading down the hallway of the bunker.  The spot where Gabriel's lips had touched his forehead still pulsed with the soft touch of Grace.  

  
He trailed after the archangel and stopped in the doorway, where Gabriel was carefully creating a mountain of the pink...somethings on Dean's bed.  "What are those Gabriel?"  

  
"Peeps?  Oh, they're candy!  Sugar!"  Gabriel grabbed one and popped it into his mouth with a blissful sigh.  "Pure, perfect sugar."  

  
Castiel watched, his lips curling in a small smile.  Gabriel took such joy in small things.  The kiss on his forehead tingled with a reminder of the Grace Gabriel had shared with him.  

  
"That's a good look for you Cas."  Gabriel said, turning away from the bed.  It was easy to see Castiel's Grace and how happy it was at the smallest touch of another.  An idea occurred to him, belatedly.  Huh.  Well.  There was that.  "Want to make it permanent?"  

  
Castiel blinked, slowly.  "You're suggesting..."  

  
Gabriel grinned.  "Oh don't worry.  I'm not touching what you and Dean-o have.  Just thinking maybe..."

  
Castiel thought for a moment before continuing Gabriel's thought.  "That perhaps Dean and Sam should understand we know of their attraction for each other?  And that you and I are now-"

  
"Grace-bonded so we can protect the two idiots we love more than Dad himself?  Yep!"  

  
Castiel nodded and bent closer to Gabriel and kissed his forehead, soft and slow, his Grace surging around Gabriel, sealing their bond.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


"There's something I need to tell you." Gabriel said, threading his fingers through Sam's hair.  He smiled when Sam only grunted at him and pulled him closer.  "Something you need to be semi-awake for."    
  
  
Sam blinked open an eye and glared at Gabriel.  "If you say you're pregnant, I'm sleeping on the couch."  

  
Gabriel chuckled and leaned close, pressing a kiss to Sam's nose, and then to his lips, softly, gently, melting into it.  "No, not pregnant.  It's about Cas.  And Dean."  

Sam blinked again and forced a little bit more of his attention on Gabriel.  "Dean?  What's wrong with Dean?"  

  
"Relax kiddo.  Nothing is wrong with Dean.  Nothing is wrong with Cas."  Gabriel added, beating Sam to his next question.  He hummed and nuzzled into Sam's neck, kissing along his pulse.  "You know I love you?"    
  


Sam swallowed hard.  Something had to be wrong.  "Gabriel..."    
  


Catching the note of panic rising in Sam's voice, Gabriel pulled back just enough to stare him, cupping the hunter's face in his palms.  "Sam.  It's okay.  Nothing is wrong."    
  


It took a few minutes of Gabriel staring at him, his golden eyes steady and certain for Sam to relax.  "Okay, then-"  
  


"Dean and Cas are like us, right?  Mated pair.  But what you guys don't know is that mated pairs often pair up, one pair to another.  For protection and a sense of-"  

Sam interrupted, smiling.  "Family."  When Gabriel blinked at him and then grinned, Sam pulled him in for another soft kiss.  "I think everyone in heaven and hell knows just how much that word means to Dean and I."  He tangled his fingers into Gabriel's shirt and pulled him closer.    
  


"And you and Cas?  You're family.  So we can be a er.  Flock?  I'm guessing that's what you call it?"  Sam asked as he stared back at Gabriel.    
  


Gabriel blinked.  "You're taking this very calmly.  I did just imply you sleeping with your brother, didn't I?  I wasn't subtle."  
  


Sam rolled his eyes.  "Yes, you did.  And you just want front row seats."  He thought about it for a moment and looked down at Gabriel.  "Dean isn't going to take this half as well.  He's not gonna...fall in bed with us."  
  


Gabriel stole another slow kiss from Sam, sealing their bond with a surge of his Grace.  "He might not.  But Cas'll bring him along.  I just need to start the ball rolling."  

  
  


~!~

  
  


The first Christmas in the bunker meant that Dean wanted to celebrate it in style.  When was the last time that they had gotten to do this?  Cook a proper Christmas meal, decorate the bunker, have a tree?  Dean looked over at the tree in the living room, where Sam and Cas were organizing the boxes of ornaments Gabriel had snapped up.    
  


"Happy is a good look on you Dean-o."    
  


Dean looked over his shoulder at Gabriel and grinned.  It had taken them a while, but he and Gabriel had settled into a sort of pranking-truce.  They annoyed the ever-living fuck out of each other...but it worked.  Somehow.  He grunted and continued to watch Sam and Cas.    
  


Gabriel stepped closer and leaned his head on Dean's arm.  It was good to watch Cas and Sam together.  They understood each other on a level he couldn't.  A love of knowledge, really.  "They're good for each other."    
  


Dean raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  "Considering you're talking about our....uh.  You and Sam are...you know.  What do you mean?"    
  


Gabriel hummed.  "Mated pairs often come together with other mated pairs in heaven.  Form a flock.  A family.  Fill in the small spaces you never you knew you still had after your mate."    
  


Dean tensed next to him and Gabriel put a hand on Dean's forearm.  "Relax.  Chill for two seconds and look at those two and tell me if you really think they didn't both need a nerdy friend."    
  


Dean looked out at Sam and Cas who were laughing together and felt something settle deep into his stomach.   _Home.  Family._  He got what Gabriel was saying.  "Makes sense."    
  


"Even you and I do it.  How often do those two roll their eyes during our prank wars?"  Gabriel asked, resting his head against Dean's arm.  "That's _our_ thing."    
  


Dean bit down on his lip and watched Sam laugh.  It was almost a little too perfect.  "And then you have the other piece.  You and Cas are brothers.  And Sam and I are brothers."    
  


Gabriel smiled.  "We're a perfect square.  We're just missing a piece at the moment."  He squeezed Dean's arm before moving away.    
  


Dean stared at Gabriel and then looked back out at Sam and Cas.  "Gabriel."  He called out, just as the angel got to the doorway of the kitchen.    
  


"Dean?"    
  


In two seconds, Dean had Gabriel crowded against the doorframe.  He savored golden eyes going wide before he looked up.  "Mistletoe."    
  


Gabriel smirked and reached up to pull Dean down and into a kiss, nipping and sucking at his lips as he pressed himself against the hunter.  When he pulled back, his nerves and Grace were tingling.  So close.  Only one step away.  One step left.    
  


Dean had to look away from Gabriel.  That expression on his face...it had been almost blissful.  And a little too tempting.  He glanced towards the living room and saw both Cas and Sam staring at them.  "Uh..."    
  


"Dean."  Castiel smiled at his mate and turned to Sam, gesturing towards Dean.  "The final piece needs to fall into place."    
  


Sam walked towards Dean, noting the panicked look in his eyes.  "Stop freaking out."  Sam ordered, stopping in front of Dean.  He grinned.  "Jerk."    
  


Dean snorted out a laugh.  "Bitch." He shivered when Sam's hands both dropped to his waist.  "Sam, we-"  
  


"Have done so, so many worse things than this.  It's about family."  Sam leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Dean's.  "Our family."    
  


"And awesome sex!"  Gabriel piped up.    
  


Sam snorted.  "Yes, and awesome sex."  He grinned at Dean.  "Come on last piece.  You ready?"    
  


Dean glanced over his shoulder.  In a moment, Castiel was there, warm hand pressed to the small of his back.  The familiar wash of Grace, bright and hot fell over him.  Now he knew Cas wanted this too.  They all wanted it.  "And if I say no?"    
  


Sam smiled and shook his head.  "Then we wait for you to figure it out Dean.  Nothing changes."    
  


Dean opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  Sam was still staring at him with that serene, hopeful smile.  Dammit, they were all waiting on him.  He had to get his shit together.    
  


"Hey Dean."    
  


He looked away from Sam and towards Gabriel with a raised eyebrow.  "Yes?"    
  


Gabriel looked up at the sprig of mistletoe that was growing easily from the ceiling over Sam and Dean.  "Mistletoe."    
  


Dean snorted and looked back up at Sam again.  "Asshole!"  He said, grinning at Sam.  His little brother was laughing at him.  He couldn't have that.  Reaching up, he sank his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him down and into a kiss.  

  
  


~!~

  
  


Dean woke up to the feeling of fingers tracing his anti-possession tattoo.  He blinked and then closed his eyes again.  Huh.  Sam's fingers on his chest.  An arm shifted around his waist and a familiar hand gripped onto his hip, shifting to press closer to him from behind.  Cas.  A sleepy grunt and a kiss to his sternum were next.  Hm.  Gabriel.    
  


Dean opened his eyes and looked up at Sam.  He watched as Sam stared at him for a long time before letting his eyes flit over the two angels and then back to him.  He caught the silent question and grinned, closing his eyes to settle back against the pillow.    
  


He could certainly get used to this.  He felt Sam shift before he was kissed, slow and soft.  Mmm.  Sam.  Dean waited until Sam was settled again and his breathing had evened out.    
  


Good thing he didn't need to take a piss.  He didn't want to move.  Ever.  Dean smiled and tightened his arm around Gabriel's waist.    
  


Fucking mistletoe.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It All Starts With A Kiss [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549691) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
